fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Genie's Opening (Everyone Is Born)
Columns and aisles of baby boys and girls were neatly arranged in cradles. A muscular and good looking blue being walked around, admiring the healthy babies. The being was a slender and muscular blue genie with pointy ears, a hooked nose, a curly black beard, thick black eyebrows, a black ponytail with a gold bead that holds it, gold cuffs on both wrists and one earring, wearing dark blue pants, a red waistband, and red Arab-style shoes. As soon as he finished, the kindly Genie came to a stop and faced the audience to address something important. He says... "Everyone is born, but not everyone is born the same. Some will grow to be butchers, or bakers, or candlestick makers. Some will only be really good at making Jell-O salad." A nurse walked up to the cradle that held a very beautiful little baby girl. She had tan skin, brown eyes, and lovely black hair, and was wrapped in a purple blanket. "One way or another, though, every human being is unique, whether for better... or for worse." Genie continued as the nurse brought the baby over to a window, where a man stood. He was a tall, balding, bony man, with black hair that goes only to the back of his head, a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, as well as grey eyeliner. He wears black robes that reach the ground over top a red garment with bell sleeves, while underneath this second garment is yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and the tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He sports a distinctive black headdress, seemingly a type of mitre with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. More red-violet cloth hangs from the miter, draping over his shoulders. He also carries a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra-headed staff. His name is Jafar and was very unhappy with what he saw. He growled, turned away and walked out of the waiting hall as Genie continued to address the audience, walking down a sunny day outside the hospital, where couples such as Cassim and Zina, also walked down, admiring their children, set in wicker baskets. "Most parents believe their children are the most beautiful creatures to ever grace the planet. Others take a less emotional approach." Jafar walked out with the staff in his right hand, while a wicker basket with the baby inside while Jafar used the staff to hold a hospital bill in midair, complaining about it. On his right is his wife. She was a slender woman with dark brown hair, aqua eyes, tan skin, who goes barefoot, wears a white shirt with patches on the sleeves, a green vest and a purple sash around her waist. Her name is Sadira. As they walked, Jafar complained loudly about the bill. "What a waste of time," said Jafar. "And painful." Sadira agreed. "And expensive," said Jafar, looking closely at the scroll that outlined the bill. "Nine and a half for a bar of soap?" "Well, I have to take a bath, Jafar." said Sadira as he flipped to the last part of the scroll. "50 dirhams?!" Jafar gasped, bewildered. "I'm not paying it! What are they gonna do, repossess the child?" Jafar put the basket with the baby into the trunk of his carriage and closed the back door. In the back seat was a boy. He had tan skin and black hair and wore a light blue loose tunic with short sleeves, an indigo sash around his waist, and brown Arab-style shoes. His name was Amir, Jafar and Sadira's first-born son. He was holding some sort of unusual toy with both red and white targets and two things on both sides of the thingy that hit the targets in the very center. He was shaking it in front of the baby as a means of trying to play with her, but she just looked at it and gave it a squinty look while Amir kept on shaking it. Suddenly, the carriage pulled out quickly as soon as Jafar and Sadira got in the carriage, drawn by two horses, directed by Jafar. In their neighborhood, several boys ran around in the sandy streets, looking for loose money and playing catch. "The snake staff guy's back!" shouted a boy in alarm. "Jafar and his wife Sadira lived in a rather nice neighborhood, and in a very nice house, but they were not really very nice people." said Genie, as the boys all friends screamed and shouted as they cleared out of the alley as Jafar's horses took sharp turns, avoiding the kids as they tried to avoid the horses, while Jafar snapped a whip at the children, trying to drive them away, but he missed every time, as the kids all knew them. "Whoa! Whoa, now!" said Jafar. The horses stopped in front of a relatively nice place. Jafar, Sadira, and Amir all got out of the carriage and made their way to their front door. "Get out of the street, you little dodos!" shouted Jafar. Little did they realize that they left the little baby inside the carriage, probably left to starve and likely pass out from heat exhaustion. The Genie came back to find the poor baby and take her out of the carriage and take her inside. He continued, "Those people were so wrapped up in their own silly lives, that they barely noticed they had a daughter. Had they paid any attention to her at all, they would have realized he was a rather extraordinary child." A few days later, the small bad family was going all about their ridiculous lives. Jafar was using a feather quill to write on parchment to send notes to people he had contact with, Sadira danced around as she walked, picking up thin, golden plates, while Amir stood alone, fanning himself with a thick wad of parchment to stay cool. As for the little baby... "Oh, my gosh! Zinnia, now look what you did!" said Sadira in shock at what she had seen. There was a mess of spinach on the counter that the little baby was in front of. She had actually managed to spell her own name by using her finger in the spinach pile. "They named her... Zinnia." said the Genie off-"camera". "You're supposed to eat your spinach. Oooh!" Sadira whined as she picked up the baby and wiped her work off of the countertop. Had she looked before she wiped, she'd have found that her new daughter had just spelled her entire name. She placed the baby in the kitchen sink, turned on the faucet and left the baby while complaining. "Babies..." Sadira complained and flustered her lips. "You're better off raising tomatoes!" Little baby Zinnia looked at the faucet as it filled the half of the sink that was empty and frowned. That wasn't going to clean her up any time soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes